


mustard yellow tie

by Froud



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froud/pseuds/Froud
Summary: "Do you like my tie?" Eddie asked lazily, undoing the knot with slow movements.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	mustard yellow tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [requirings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/requirings/gifts).
  * A translation of [горчично-жёлтый галстук](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636871) by Лакричный Кролик. 



> it's my first time translating from russian to english and I might have made mistakes. I will be grateful if you point them out to me!  
> fic was written on this wonderful art https://twitter.com/cytakigawa/status/1247119726561693698 :)

Eddie opened the door almost knocking it out and slammed it behind him, making more noise than usual. But now he didn't care, he was mad as hell. His hands itched to strangle someone. Richie stepped out into the corridor and raised his eyebrows.

“Is something wrong?” He looked at his watch, wondering how long Eddie had been out.

“That son of a bitch decided to call the meeting off when I was already parking in front of the office!” Eddie snapped, hanging up his coat. He wanted to break and crush something at the thought that he had driven almost the entire city on his day off for nothing. When he was in the kitchen, he realized that he hadn't even taken his shoes off. And that made the anger flare up again. 

After pouring himself a glass of water he leaned back against the wall near the stove and drained the glass greedily, as if he was running home instead of driving. He took a few breaths and turned his gaze to Richie, who was leaning his shoulder against the doorway silently and waiting patiently for Eddie to calm down. 

Eddie saw Richie's eyes going lower again, and he chuckled. For some reason, Richie was fascinated by the business suits, though Eddie didn't think about them as something special. Setting the glass aside, he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Richie was always able to distract Eddie by an inappropriate joke or something...better. He’s also learned to read his mind well. So as soon as their eyes met, he pulled away from the wall and came almost directly to him. Eddie dropped his hands, giving him more space. Richie smiled and took another half-step forward, pressing his body against Eddie's and kissed him: at first lightly, just touching the lips, then deepening the kiss. 

“Eds, can we get out of here?” He reached his hands under Eddie’s jacket and ran down his sides through the vest. 

“Don't call me Eds,” Eddie said, more out of habit, and pulled Richie back. Now the kiss was greedy, impetuous, fully conveying how much he was on edge now. 

Richie pressed him against the table, getting more and more involved, and Eddie wriggle out of his embrace. He wanted to go on badly, but some part of his mind still knew that this wasn’t the right place. Richie knew that, too, so he followed him without protest. However, he didn’t have enough patience. Near the living room, he caught up with Eddie, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, making him break stride, and touched his lips to his neck above the collar of his shirt.

"Richie...” He breathed softly. His neck was too sensitive, and Richie was well aware of it, so in a way it was a mean trick. Not that Eddie was against it. He reached for his tie, trying to loosen it and give it better access to his skin, while Richie turned him around and gently pushed him back, kissing everything that came under his lips. 

“Rich, wait.” Eddie stopped him, trying to pull his nearly untied tie over his head. 

Richie pulled away obediently, staring at Eddie’s hands as they fumbled with a strip of mustard-yellow fabric. There was so much in that look that Eddie giggled softly. Richie had learned to read his thoughts well in a few years, but Eddie was not far behind. And now he had the clearest possible idea of what was going through Richie's mind. It seemed to make the room even hotter. 

"Do you like my tie?" Eddie asked lazily, undoing the knot with slow movements.

"I like it very much." Richie almost purred. They both knew what the question and the answer meant. Eddie went behind him and began wrapping the tie around his wrists, which were already pinned together. When he was sure that the flow of blood was not stopped and that the bonds were holding tight enough, he went back and kissed Richie deeply and slowly, stretching the pleasure and letting them both relax a little. He backed away, dragging Richie down with him. 

The sofa would have been more comfortable, but the decorative shelf near the fireplace was much closer. Eddie lowered himself onto it and helped Richie sit in a Lotus position on the floor in front of him. He fumbled a little until he found a position where his bound hands and his penis, already pulling the fabric noticeably, would interfere with everything less. 

Eddie spread his thighs wider, almost wrapping his legs around Richie. He looked at the picture and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Richie, completely at his mercy, ready... no, willing to do what he was told, was more intoxicating than any alcohol. Of course, it was only a game that they remembered from time to time, but playing it, getting used to the role, was arousing for both of them. 

Eddie leaned over and kissed Richie again, unable to stop, then pulled away as Richie leaned forward in an attempt to get more.

“Hush, it's not time yet,” Eddie squeezed his shoulders gently, running his hands up to his elbows, then back again, feeling the skin goosebumps at his touch. “Don’t move.” He leaned back against the wall behind him, feeling a surge of relief as the thick fabric eased the pressure on his cock. 

After making eye contact with Richie, he stroked himself through his trousers in a casual gesture. The reward was a ragged sigh. Richie stared at Eddie's hand as if in a trance. In another situation, this wouldn’t have been enough, but now the whole body seemed to have become one big nerve. 

Eddie repeated the movement a few more times, admired the effect on Richie for a moment, then undid the button of his trousers and slipped his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers. A low moan escaped his lips, and his eyes closed, but with an effort of will he kept them open, still watching Richie’s reaction. Richie leaned forward involuntarily, his hands twitching occasionally and slightly, as if he wanted to touch, but at the last moment remembered that he was bound. The tip of his tongue kept passing over his lips, and his eyes were completely drunk. It must have been uncomfortable for him to sit on the floor without even being able to unbutton his pants, but he didn't seem to notice.

“Richie, eyes on me,” Eddie said, grabbing his chin gently with the fingers of his free hand, forcing him to lift his head a little. Richie blinked, looked into his eyes, and then looked down again. "Richie, look at me,” Eddie repeated more firmly. This time it worked. Richie seemed to wake up from a dream, his gaze becoming more meaningful. “All right.” Eddie nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Their breaths mingled, it was awkward, but so good…

Eddie leaned back and unbuttoned his fly to the end with a half-smile and lowered his trousers as far as his posture would allow with a soft blissful groan, and then his boxers, already smeared with come. It was so pleasant to wrap your hand around the cock and run it along its entire length that Eddie moaned in full voice, arching his back. And when he saw how hungry and swimming Richie's eyes were, he seemed to fall into boiling water, moaning again. Richie swallowed, licked his lips and leaned forward again. He was shaking slightly, and his trousers were so tight in the groin that it hurt to look at them. 

"Eddie-e,"he moaned. ”Please…”

“Okay.” Eddie slid closer to the edge, holding his cock at the base so that Richie was more comfortable.

Richie didn't wait long. He moved as close as he could and leaned forward, running his tongue along the length of it immediately. Eddie made a pitiful sound and buried his free hand in his hair when he felt his lips close just below the head of his cock. He still wasn't used to how amazing it was and how much Richie likes to do things like this to him. 

"Richie," Eddie whispered, melting and lost in sensation. “"Richie...” He repeated, pressing the back of Richie’s curly head, begging him to take it deeper. Richie only moaned softly in submission. “Ohmygodfuck.” Eddie muttered in one breath, as the tight ring of Richie’s lips sank almost to the base.

Richie moved his head as if unaware of the force of the fingers in his hair. From the outside it might seem that Eddie was trying to set a rhythm, but in fact, he just needed to hold on to something in order not to completely fall out of the real world. It was as if he were deaf and blind. And all that was left was the feel of hard strands in his fist and a skilled tongue on his cock. 

"Richie..." Eddie sobbed as he came. The back of his head hit the wall with a jerk. He seemed to cease to exist for a few seconds.  
Richie put his forehead on his hip and made a pitiful sound, like a whimper. 

“Gimme a minute.” Eddie said, barely able to speak, sinking to the floor next to him and almost losing his balance, so unsteady were his legs. He gave Richie a very childish peck on the cheek, followed the line of his jaw with kisses, and lowered his lips to his neck as he unzipped his trousers with unruly hands. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he pressed his mouth to the skin above the collar, setting up a hickey. Richie would grumble or joke later, and then, thinking that Eddie couldn't see, run his fingers over the mark carefully, smiling faintly. 

Richie didn't last long. He came with a loud groan, burying his forehead in Eddie's shoulder. They froze, clinging to each other for a few seconds. While Richie was regaining consciousness, Eddie wiped his hand, once again grateful for the habit of always carrying a handkerchief in his pocket, and reached for his tie, trying to untie it as quickly as possible. Richie, who was finally free, let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the shelf where Eddie had been sitting. 

"Are you all right?" Eddie asked, looking into his eyes with some concern. At such times, he was always afraid that he had gone too far.

"I'm in heaven." Richie laughed stupidly. But his eyes were serious, confirming that everything was really good. Eddie moved closer and kissed him on the cheekbone, then massaged his wrists gently to restore circulation. It was hot, and their clothes were still in utter disarray, but they allowed a sleepy, lazy languor to envelop them for a while. Eddie felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Richie always knew what Eddie needed, having learned to read him like an open book. And Eddie didn't lag behind. But the best part was that their desires always coincided in a surprising way.


End file.
